crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Insanity Prerequisite
Insanity Prerequisite is a story in six parts. The first three are titled Insanity Prerequisite and were written by Dr. Bender. The fourth and fifth parts are titled The Devil's Dance, and were written by Renae. The last part is also titled Insanity Prerequisite, and was a group effort from an outline written by Dr. Bender with many events supplied by most of the canon authors.Forum post from Diane Castle; lost in forum crash of 2011 The parts should be read in this order. Part 1 - Status Quo Wednesday, 18th October 2006, 01:56 This chapter starts with Nightbane attempting to kill Sara while she is meditating, which she doesn’t even notice. It then jumps back three days and a bit. Sunday, 15th October 2006, 00:00. Sara’s adventures in GEO and her reactions to the Boston Brawl. Terrance teleports her to Dr. Otto where they have a chat. When Otto says to Sara that "You and I are going to have a long talk.", the area changes. It switches to Screech and Romulus ontop of Cauldron Hill, reminiscing about Bloodworm. Then back to Sara and Dr. Otto, where Dr. Otto reveals that he knew H.P Lovecraft, and that Lovecraft didn't finally die until the late sixties. After a bit more chatter, Donna and Sara go out for a drive. After stopping, Donna asks Sara about the mark that has appeared on her arm. A class on divination goes wrong when Gypsy attempts to read Sara’s palm. Sara has her first day of detention, and gets accepted to perform on Halloween. Chessmaster decides to attack Whateley. Part 2 - Destabilization As this chapter starts, Sara has just been kicked out of the science department, having accidentally caused a teacher to go insane with her answers to a test. Talking to Jade helps her, but in her meditation that night she gets pulled into Fey’s dreams, and in the morning she discovers she missed Nightbane’s attack, which resulted in a severed head that she can control. Rev. Englund is increasing his harassment of her and trying to get her expelled, and her father’s high priest, Mifruzli, brings her a gift, and more information about her family. Nobody tells Team Kimba to beware of Sara, but Jade defends her. Rev. Englund calls in the Goobers, Ms. Hartford and the Alphas, and the Syndicate to cause problems for Sara and to find a way to kill her. Hippolyta gets interested in Sara, while Sara spends time with Feral. At the Alphas’ behest, Peeper brings Bloodworm’s parents in to meet Sara. Thuban tells her to leave Whateley. Jade asks if Sara can make her a girl, and offers to bear her children and give her soul in return, but Sara refuses her, which Jade takes as a betrayal. After meeting James, Sara collapses with burnout. Team Kimba watches a DVD sent to them and finds out about the Kellith. Mifruzli reveals that he has been putting a spell on Sara to change her personality to that of a demon princess. The Goobers try to kill Sara. Part 3 - Metamorphosis In this chapter, Dr. Otto gets to the hospital and finds that Sara was injected with Fey’s blood. When Fey is told this, she says it will hurt, but Sara will recover. Sara has a long dream, in which she faces her dark side, the Kellith, who has been shaped by Mifruzli, and rejects her, choosing to say screw destiny and choose her own path. As they are waiting in the hospital, Dr. Otto tells Jade more about Sara’s past, and helps her understand why Sara couldn’t help her. Chaka, Fey, and Lancer talk to Peeper and Thuban, trying to figure out who is trying to kill Sara. Feral and Hippolyta also look for information, rather less successfully. Deathlist, Chessmaster, Rev. Englund, and the Goobers all prepare for another attack on Halloween. Sara wakes up, and agrees to act as bait on Halloween, though Team Kimba assumes their opponents are only the Goobers. Sara heals Hippolyta, impregnates Donna, and gives a lecture on Pattern Theory. After Hippolyta recovers from fighting with Tennyo, she spends the night with Sara, and Beltane accuses Sara of psychically changing Hippolyta’s personality. Dr. Otto introduces Sara to Merry, who agrees to being marked in return for Sara’s help and love. Part X - The Devil's Dance The Devil's Dance was written by Renae, and fits into the flow just before part 4. Part 4 - Reincarnation This chapter follows The Devil's Dance as well as part 3. It covers the Halloween party and the Syndicate’s invasion in an attempt to kill Sara and Team Kimba. At the end of Sara’s performance, Nightbane leads a group of killers to attack Sara, who draws them away from the crowd, out into the forest. Most of the teachers and students are incapacitated by a sonic weapon, until Tennyo, Axel, and Screech destroy it. After that, Chaka rallies the students to fight. Outside the gym, Tennyo leads the fliers against the dropships, Pristine tries to help Security, Mrs. Carson fights off Deathlist with the help of the Three Little Witches, Jimmy T defends Hawthorne, and ARC sends help. Erik Mahren and Cat fight Sabretooths until a sniper kills her, causing Erik to snap. After everything is over, none of the students are dead, though many are hurt, but many of the Security people are dead, as are many of the attackers. Note that the expected showdown between Sara and Sarah does not occur in this story. According to the author, that story will most likely not be written. See the interview with Dr. Bender. Characters Part 1 * Nightbane * Sara * Ito Sensei (Mentioned.) * Chaka Sempai (Mentioned.) * Ayla (Mentioned.) * Hank (Mentioned.) * Billie (Mentioned.) * Lycanthros (Mentioned.) * Terrance * Dr. Otto * Generator (Mentioned.) * Screech * Romulus * Remus (Mentioned.) * Bloodworm (Mentioned.) * H.P Lovecraft (Mentioned.) * Donna * Gypsy Part 2 Part 3 Part X Part 4 * Axel * Screech * Pristine * Mrs. Carson * Deathlist * The Three Little Witches * Jimmy T * Erik Mahren * Cat McQuiston * Carmilla * Nightbane * Ultra-Violents - Torture Club ** Seline ** Gore ** Systemic ** Flayer ** Tagger * Lyla Foster (Mentioned). * Wayne Sotherby (Mentioned. Former Champion.) References Category:Stories Category:Dr. Bender Category:2011 Forum Crash Category:Gen1